Dangerous
by Kitt-Lizzy28
Summary: Maura wants to tell Jane how she feels but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. In the middle of this a new detective arrives and she feels the need to know about the new person. And to add to the chaos, there's a new case. Will Rizzles happen or no? Rated T for now, Will change to M later.
1. New Detective?

**_Im back everybody! After Tumblr and college has sufficiently distracted me from writing, I managed to think this one up. Just so you know, a favorite animal is returning from my other story and a new person is coming to Boston! Anyway, I'm writing this as it progresses so updates won't be frequent but I'm working on it. As usual, italics are POV's thoughts. Happy reading folks! –Izzy-Kitty28_**

**_~Maura~_**

"Hey Maur, do you have those test results from the Vader case?" Jane asked while walking through the door to my office.

"Yes I do. The fingerprints from the tazer and machete match the suspect Charlie Bates. Also there was a sufficient amount of the blood on his jacket, when you brought him in, to test against the victims and it proved to be a match." Standing from my desk, I straighten my scrub top before moving to stand next to her.

"Great now we've got solid evidence for the DA. Want to go with the team to the Robber and celebrate?"

"Sure, but first, I really need a cup of green tea." I reply, walking out of my office with her.

Arriving in the Café, I order Jane a coffee the way she likes and myself a green tea to go. While I'm waiting, Angela comes out of the stockroom and waves at us signaling that she'll talk to us later. A few moments later our order is ready so we grab our respective cups and head up to the bullpen. Opening the doors, I try not to focus on the desk that has been dormant for almost 2 years since Frost died. It still has his Shogokin action figure where he last placed it. Sure there has been a string of new detectives to come in but after facing the wrath of Hurricane Rizzoli, most believed it was a wise choice to transfer to another department while others went back to patrol. A year after Frost died, Cavanaugh retired and Vince was promoted to Lieutenant. Sitting in the chair next to Jane's desk, I shake my head a little to clear those thoughts out of my head.

"So Jane how's Lt. Col. Jones?" I ask.

"He's good. I don't talk to him as much since we broke it off but he's well. So any new potentials out there for you?" She asked.

_Oh Jane if you only knew how much I want you. _"Not really, no. What about you?"

"Well there is this person that I like very much but we haven't dated yet so I'm still looking." She replied.

As I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to yoga class with me today, Vince stepped out of his office and cleared his throat.

"Everybody listen up. We have a new detective joining our ranks as of today."

Just then, an olive-skinned woman stepped out of Vince's office. She had dark brown, almost black, curly hair with a blonde streak on the left side. As she reached up to put her hair in a ponytail, my eyes trailed over her body. Even under the black oxford shirt that was tucked into black cargo pants, I could tell that she had excellent musculature. My eyes stopped at her combat boots for a second before flicking back to her face. She looked at me with light grey eyes and smiled which made me notice that her K-9's are a little elongated but nether less she was beautiful.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Asher Hayden."

**_So whatcha think? Reviews are like cookies…and I really like cookies. Suggestions are greatly appreciated too. My tumblr: kitt-lizzy28_**


	2. Meet Asher

**_So….here we are….again…Just a heads up, I'm kind of putting a CSI: Miami twist on this. It's not a crossover but I'm using some things. Before anyone asks, In this universe Vince gave Angela Jo Friday. Anyway, onward my good fellas with the story! –Izzy-Kitty28_**

******Jane~**

"Morning everyone. As you've heard my name is Detective Asher Hayden. I'm originally from Panama City Beach, Florida and believe it or not, a proud Red Sox fan." This got her a loud cheer from the bullpen.

"I'd just like to say what an honor it is to be working with you all…" After she began with the generic formalities, I tuned her out and excused myself from the room. Going to the main lobby, I bypass the café and head straight to the front desk.

"Hey Karl, you seen Genesis?" I ask the officer manning the desk.

"Yeah sure Rizzoli. Let me go and get him." Karl says as he goes through the door behind him. A few minutes later he comes back with Genesis. He stoops down to check his harness and to put my old badge on him. Karl stands back up and lets him out through the side door on the desk.

"Thanks for looking after him Karl." I throw over my shoulder as I walk to the elevators with Genesis in tow.

**~Maura~**

I noticed Jane leave a few minutes into Detective Hayden's speech. Looking at my watch, I noticed why. Shift change was in a few minutes and she needed to go and get Genesis from the front desk. After Detective Hayden's speech, I heard the ding of the elevator. Looking over I see Jane getting out the lift and walk through the doors with Genesis trailing behind her. Stopping next to me, she tells Genesis to sit down.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, just general pleasantries, she's from Panama City, and"

"Beach. I'm from Panama City Beach and a proud Red Sox fan was what, Dr. Isles I presume, was going to say." Hayden finished for me. She looked at Jane with an inquisitive eye.

"And you must be Detective Jane Rizzoli, correct?" After Jane nodded she continued, "I've read a lot about you and the 4 man team that you're a part of. It's an honor to finally meet you." She concluded, shaking Jane's hand.

Turning back to me, she shakes my hand. "Dr. Isles, it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you. I think we should go down to the lab since that may be where I spend most of my time."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Detective. Why would you be spending more time in the lab than up here with your fellow detectives?" I ask confused.

"I'm sorry, let me explain. I have degrees in science, forensics, digital media, and applied science. Also I have been licensed to work in the crime lab, effectively making me a CSI slash Detective." She explained.

"And who is this big guy? He looks so awesome."

"This is Genesis", Jane answered," He's a wolf, husky mix, and a part of our team. We were just about to head down to the lab ourselves."

"Well since we're going to be working closely together, what would you both prefer to be called? Mainly because I'm not big with formalities."

"You can call me Maura, that's perfectly fine."

"And you can call me Jane if you'd like." Jane piped up.

"You guys can call me Ash. I'm pretty sure Lieutenant Korsak left my file on both of your desks, and since I haven't had any coffee yet, I'm going to the café to get some. So I'll see you guys later yeah?" Ash asked?

"Sure, Genesis and I will be in my office downstairs and I think Jane is catching up on paperwork at her desk."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you to later." Ash replies looking a little longer at Jane then turning and heading for the lift.

_Well that was kind of awkward._

**_Reviews are like a well built lasagna with lots of cheese and meat and I'm making myself hungry. Suggestions are always appreciated and maybe used. Tell me what you want to see!_**


End file.
